


Mission Accomplished

by Jenthetrulysly



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenthetrulysly/pseuds/Jenthetrulysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin and Kono (mainly Chin) are sick and tired of the fresh hell that is coming to work due to the sexual tension between Steve and Danny, and decide to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This fic is offered to BananaFive0 because she keeps telling to write a goddamn sex scene between our boys in When A Tornado Meets A Volcano, but it seems like the plot structure I'm working around won't let me, so dear, you can have this as my penance to you.

Chin sat on that green bench with the chipped paint on the left side in that park just a stone’s throw down the street from the Iolani Palace. He sat there, trying to blend in with the natural Hawaiian scenery as much as possible, and failing spectacularly, as people walking past him just stared. A little boy had even pointed at him, amusement bright in his cobalt blue eyes.

The pages of the newspaper crinkled as he turned the page over, and he found himself looking at a picture of Steve and Danny in the newspaper hauling a perp out of the water. He sighed, photographs _did_ speak a thousand words. Even in the grainy resolution of the black and white photograph Steve and Danny clearly looked pissed at each other, Steve’s brow furrowed as a grimace as he stared at Danny, who looked like he was shooting his mouth off, eyes slightly crossed, even in the photograph.

Working with the dream team had started out being a fun and interesting experience (the fact that Chin got to play with all those new spangled gadgetry was a bonus – the real fun was catching the perps) as everyone did their work and they got kudos from the Governor. However, lately for some reason unbeknownst to anyone (could males be susceptible to PMS because that’s what it awfully came close to looking like) Steve and Danny had always been bickering, but lately they had turned the standard old bickering and nagging into an art form that surpassed fighting complete with the screaming and hollering in viciousness.

Chin winced, pushing the dark sunglasses further up the bridge of his nose.

For Chin and Kono (and maybe most of the rest of the support staff), this had turned the prospect of going into work into a fresh, higher order form of torture that was analogous to going to the dentist and finding out that you needed a root canal done on every tooth sans anesthetic. Pretty fucking enjoyable, to be honest.

Which led them to this point in time. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and Chin had definitely reached the end of his tether of string when it came to patience. There was only so much that meditation and Zen could do, it could calm you down but it couldn’t block out the white noise that buzzed constantly that was Steve and Danny’s bickering.

‘Cuz, we are not in the middle of a sequence of _Mission Impossible_ ,’ Kono’s voice floated along the breeze towards him, ‘for fuck’s sakes, take of that damn overcoat, you look as local as Danny does with his silken ties.’

She approached him and sat down next to him. In the bright afternoon light she looked about just a refreshed as he did, which was to say, not much. She was carrying a box of something wrapped in black wrapping paper, with a pretty little blood red bow on top. She slouched on the bench, spreading her knees wide apart, and Chin had to force himself to look anywhere but he still noticed that the cool khaki material of her shorts rode almost all the way up her long, slender thighs.

He cleared his throat.

‘Got the goods?’ he whispered.

‘Yes.’

‘Got the keys?’

‘Yes.’

‘Have the parties been notified?’

‘Cuz, I’ve got all my parts down pat to a tee, and I hope this fucking plan of yours works.’

‘Otherwise there will be shit to pay,’ he finished for her, ‘there’s no way they will be able to tell its us.’

‘You must be either seriously crazy, or stupid.’

‘Why do you say that?’

‘This plan practically has Chin Ho Kelly stamped all over it. Subtlety was never your strong suit. Anyway, estimated time of lift off is 2100 hours tonight. Dear God I really hope it works.’

‘So do I cuz, so do I.’

***

Danny was completely perplexed that Rachel would want to meet him on a Friday night at the Illikai because a) Fridays are days where one goes off with their significant other and b) she was no longer his significant other. Key emphasis on ‘no longer.’ He got out of the elevator and walked along the long, long hallway, her note clutched tightly in his hand his thoughts turned to all the possibilities.

It was unlikely that she wanted to hook up with him and he definitely did not want to hook up with her because he was having way too much fun as a bachelor, living the high life with cold pizza and Letterman. Besides to this she was probably still spooked by the bisexual thing. Add Stan to the mix and the hots for your Boss and you have the perfect recipe for a complete fuck up, and Danny had had enough fuck ups, _thank you very much_ , as a matter of fact, his life was made completely of fuck ups, from the failed marriage to being shot how many times in a rain of bullets as he dived after Steve when the bloody idiot went off a cliff so much so that his bum knee was wanted to give out, and he was only in his mid thirties damn it.

If she had wanted to kill him there were far many more places where the deed could be done much more discreetly, why his work at the Five O State unit had armed him with a cabbie’s knowledge of all the best places to bury dead bodies and which type of terrain would enhance the chances that the body would be eaten by a bear, or some carnivorous animal. Or which parts of the ocean to dump bodies in so that they may float upwards in the morning past schoolchildren for maximum shock value. The relative safety of the Illikai with its guards and security surveillance assuaged Danny of this fear. And more over, he could always shoot her if it came down to it and plead self-defence. He _was_ a policeman after all.

This train of thought abruptly stopped when he reached the door of Suite 1901 and using the keycard, he swiped it through the reader, which beeped once and opened for him.

‘Rachel?’ He peered inside, and was greeted by the stand sight of a hotel room, with a king size double bed and a flat box, wrapped in black paper with blood red ribbons. And a single red rose. Oh fuck.

Rachel was not here, and Danny walked over to the bed and sat down, the springs flexing as he leaned over to read the small white card on top of the box.

 _‘For my dear Danny, enjoy!’_ the computer type read back at him.

Beads of sweat broke across his forehead, and he unwrapped the package, the cool black paper felt like liquid silk under his trembling fingers (he hadn’t been this nervous for a long time) and came face to face with his favourite handmade chocolate truffles, which he remembered liking very much the last time he was in Sydney, Australia on vacation with Grace and Rachel and had gotten from a small chocolatier on Bondi Beach.

He smiled as all the memories of Gracie walking along Bondi Beach laughing and joking, holding one of Mummy’s and Daddy’s hands in each, swinging between them came up clear and sharp as the sweetness of the white chocolate melted as the sharp contrast of the tart lemon myrtle glided across his tongue, and his eyes fluttered closed in pleasure.

***

Steve was really looking forward to seeing Catherine again. God knows how edgy he had been for the past few weeks. Even to him his behaviour among his colleagues was boorish at minimum, but the really frustrating thing was that he had been unable to compartmentalize this frustration, nor did he know where it came from. The only thing he knew for certain was that is was always there, and it always flared up when a certain blonde-haired man happened to be within a ten mile radius, ergo, Steve was always frustrated whenever Danny was around.

He licked his lips as he climbed the stairs (why deny yourself the chance to strengthen those abs of steel, elevators were for wusses) his breath barely raised. Catherine was one of his more robust partners, who gave as good as she got and was very generous in bed. Right, a fresh roll in the hay was exactly the temporary fix he needed to siphon off some of this pent up frustration. It wouldn’t fix the problem, but it could alleviate it. So much so that he could be in the same room as Danny and not feel the intense urge to lay his hands all over the man and kiss him, full on the mouth being mean with the teeth. Watching the man all cool and calm and collected really drove the splinter home to the bone, and Steve wanted the man hot, flustered and damn well riled up just about as much as he was to make him happy. If he had to suffer Danny had to suffer too, quid pro quo or whatever.

As he reached the landing of the 19th floor, he pushed thoughts of Danny out of his mind and forced them to concentrate on Catherine, silently thanking his Navy SEAL training for teaching him the ability to seek shelter in any port during a storm.

He reached into his pockets, was everything he needed there? Condoms? Check. Lube? Strawberry, Chocolate, Regular and Warming types, check. He reached the door to the room, and fished for the damn keycard, anticipation zinging in his nerves, and with a sole beep, the door opened for him, and he walked inside.

***

Danny felt really hot, his skin felt like it was burning and he was pretty sure that he was as red as a lobster. He had taken off the tie and unbuttoned the top button of his collared shirt and rolled up the sleeves, he had also kicked off his shoes. There was also a sizeable bulge at the front of his pants, and he could feel the ghost like coolness of the metal of the teeth of the zipper, and it was sheer torture.

The coolness of the air-conditioning did nothing to alleviate this blistering heat, even though he had turned it all the way down. His breath came out as a fog in the cold air of the room, and he laid there on the bed, panting.

What the fuck had been in that chocolate?

His sluggish brain registered the door opening, and with great effort, he turned his head to look.

And his heart caught in his throat when he saw Steve, illuminated by the light peeking in from the hallway, his tall silhouette stretching across the triangle of light seeping in the room and before he knew it Steve was rushing to Danny’s side.

‘Hey, HEY!’ He shook Danny not gently, but not roughly either. Danny felt rather boneless and relaxed.

‘Hey yourself, what are you doing here?’ he was pretty much out of it, but still lucid enough to know what was happening right now.

‘I’m supposed to be seeing Catherine now.’

Danny’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, and he chuckled, the melodic timbre of it making the hairs on the back of Steve’s nape stand up ‘wow, didn’t know that Rachel was one for orgies.’

Now it was Steve’s turn, his eyebrows shot up as high as his hairline, ‘what?’

‘I got a letter from Rachel, asking me to meet her here.’

‘I got a letter from Catherine, telling me to meet _her_ here.’

They sat there in this tableau, with Danny lying flushed and oh so fucking hot on the bed and Steve sitting just to the side, his long legs dangling off the bed, hands braced on either side of Danny, hazel eyes locked on blue.

A few beats of silence passed, Danny’s breaths sounded obscenely loud in the room, a flicker of understanding and yearning and lust and desire flickered briefly turning the hazel into amber in the dull light from the sunset just behind the thin curtains, and that was all the warning Danny had before Steve lent down and kissed him.  

Danny reacted instantly, his hands coming up to wrap themselves around Steve’s broad shoulders and Steve closed his eyes so that he may fully savour this experience. Never in his wildest dreams, sure he had imagined Danny to be a quite a capable kisser, but this was a new level of mind blowing. The firm press of Danny’s lips against his felt so right. There was no annoying lipstick or lip gloss which got stuck on the skin and felt itchy the morning afterwards, this was clean and soft and smooth and Danny finally parted his mouth, and Steve plunged in, putting all his concentration on remembering every detail, the way Danny’s tongue entwined with his as the kiss moved from sizzling hot to holy-fuck hot.

They kissed like this, open mouthed and wet and needy for a few moments as Danny’s hands skimmed down the front of Steve’s thin black shirt, and with no warning Danny seized either side and ripped the fabric of the shirt cleanly in half.

Steve chuckled, ‘my my, so aggressive.’

Between a mouthful of warm wet tongue, Danny somehow managed to murmur ‘shut up, and get your fucking pants off.’

Danny’s hands sneaked down between their bodies and popped the top button of Steve’s cargo pants before expertly pulling the zip down. As Steve pulled the remnants of his shirt off and slid his pants and boxers down past his knees, Danny unbuttoned his shirt and threw the thing in a crumpled heap of the floor. They had to break apart for a few moments as the ditched the pants, before regarding each other in the dingy light filtering in from the window. It was way too dark by know (gosh how long had they been kissing?) and Danny reached over and fumbled with the lamp on the nightstand.

It flared to life, and for the first time in God knows how long, Danny felt his breath hitch in excitement. Steve was beautiful like this, his body the perfect proportion of muscle and bone, not a hint of fat anywhere. And here he was, in bed with Danny. That thought alone caused his cock to twitch in arousal. Danny’s eyes travelled along the lean line of Steve’s leg as he bent his knee to get rid of his pants, the muscles stretching and flexing in the dull lamplight. The pants were tossed nonchalantly over Steve’s shoulder, where it landed on the bed post and Danny couldn’t help but giggle.

Steve fixed him with his stare, taking in his fill of Danny’s body, which whilst being shorter and stockier, was still very much edible material.

‘What’s so funny?’

‘I would’ve thought you’d make me wait by insisting on folding up every article of clothing before we…’ he left the sentence unfinished but it rang out, all the same, in the silence of the suite.

Steve sighed ‘I may very well do that now,’ his eyes glinted with mischief in the low light, a cheeky smile lighting up his features.

Danny pouted, ‘you wouldn’t.’

Steve raised an eyebrow, ‘you want to try me?’

Danny matched the raised eyebrow, and settled to adding a look of amusement to his face, ‘so let me get this, you’d rather be fighting with me than fucking my brains out. My commander, what strange priorities you have.’

There was a pregnant pause, which went on for longer than Danny expected, and he started inwardly cursing himself for pushing too hard, for going to far, and for crossing some sort of invisible line with Steve, for whom normal didn’t cut mustard, but every fucking thing had to be in the realm of extraordinary.

Danny was lost in his thoughts and didn’t realize until the very last moment when the bed dipped down and Steve crawled back onto the bed, torso to the side but close enough that the tips of their noses almost touched but not quite, so close that they could not distinguish each other’s heartbeat.

‘Gotcha,’ his murmured, breath hot against Danny’s face, and kissed him languidly. Danny reached for a pillow behind his head and boffed Steve one on the head, and laughed, the sound rich and warming. The pillow dropped from Danny’s clutch as he eased backwards onto the bed and rolled onto the floor.

The kiss turned from languid to brain-meltingly hot yet again, and Danny groaned as Steve settled fully on top of him, settling down in such a way that their cocks now slid against each other, their mingled pre-come easing the friction burn and Danny threw his head back, a keening sound emanating from the depths of his throat and Steve seized this opportunity to trail a line of butterfly kisses from the corner of Danny’s mouth all the way down his neck to the his left nipple, which he then proceeded to teeth before sucking and nipping down on the now hard bud. Danny arched and moaned and writhed, almost like he was trying to press himself further into Steve’s touch as his hands rubbed circles onto Steve’s chest and down his sides.

He looked Steve straight in the eye, a mixture of pleasure and longing, such that Steve felt his heartstrings go _zing_.

‘Fuck me, Steven,’ Danny curled his hands around Steve’s neck to pull him close so that he may embrace him in a hug, and nibble at the tender earlobe he knew would be waiting for him there. Steve groaned, and had to take a few moments to collect himself, otherwise he might come on the spot. He had never been this turned on before.

He sidled down the bed to grab the lube (regular variety) and a condom as Danny spread his legs for him. The sight of Danny stretched out before him, cock so full and hard and pointing up at his face very nearly caused Steve to lose it right there, then again. He squeezed a liberal amount of the lube onto his fingers and started by rubbing circles around Danny’s inner thighs, not touching his cock, knowing that this would drive Danny insane.

The room was soon full of Danny’s moans and _yes_ and _fuck, Steve_ and when Steve was sure that there was enough lube up there for Danny and that he was well stretched and relaxed, practically begging for it, only then did Steve position himself at the entrance to Danny’s body, the blunt pressure of the cock head creating a delicious sensation for Danny, and with one fluid movement, Steve was buried balls deep in Danny, and they both moaned.

All of his sense already on fire, Steve moved slowly in and out, withdrawing fully such that Danny matched him, thrust for thrust, and it did not take long for Danny to come, his hands digging deep marks into Steve’s shoulders and he keened his pleasure. The feel of Danny’s hot tight ass clenching around him with his orgasm was too much for Steve, and with a few brutal thrusts Steve spilled over, his orgasm drawing the last of his strength as he collapsed on top of Danny, a mass of tangled limbs and stickiness, but fuck it, he was grinning like an idiot.

They were both panting, and Steve could feel Danny move around underneath him, wriggling to the side. He pinned him down, and stared at him.

‘What?’

‘Er, can you get off me? You’re kind of heavy.’

Steve rolled off Danny, his cock sliding out of Danny with a wet sound.

They both laid there in the king size bed, catching their breath for a few moments, before Danny rolled over and poked Steve in the arm, hand propped under his head. In the dim lighting, Steve could see the small purpling bruise on Danny’s left nipple and reached out to finger it idly.

‘What are we going to do about Chin? This has Chin Ho Kelly written all over it,’ Danny murmured.

Steve shrugged, ‘nothing.’

‘Nothing? That’s a first.’

Steve snorted, ‘we’ve got much to be thankful to Chin for, Danno.’ 

‘Still,’ Danny blinked slowly, ‘he did fucking give me those aphrodisiac chocolates.’

‘It was your fault for eating them.’ 

‘Well, at least torture him with the suspense that we know what he did and that he will pay for it.’ 

‘Hmmm, that sounds like a good plan to me.’ 

FIN.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a PWP and this is what my brain delivered to me for Easter. AND REREADING IT I SEE NO HINT OF EASTER (except for the chocolates). FML. Anyway, please tell me what you think, and if you liked it, please leave me a kudos, I will love you forever.


End file.
